Pokemon: The Hogwarts League
by NateSean
Summary: Harry Potter begins his Pokemon Journey. What will fate hold in store?
1. The Boy and His Pokeball

Chapter One: The Boy and the Pokeball  
  
"If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back!" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily. "Such an ungrateful brat. We take you in and put a roof over your head and this is how you thank us?"  
  
Young Harry ignored this however, as he had done many times in the past. Though he was clearly uncertain as to the nature of his family's past, he knew that like his father, he was destined to become a Pokemon master. The only clues he had to the true fate of his parents was the lightening bolt scar on his head, and the pokedex given to him for his birthday.  
  
Harry put one foot at a time up against the stairwell, tying his boots tightly and then made his way for the door. For a moment he just stood there, with his hands on the knob, waiting, wondering if his only remaining family would even bother to say good-bye to him.  
  
"You really don't care, do you?" He said finally, without looking back.  
  
"No one cares for a pathetic little runt like yourself." Uncle Vernon replied, snickering as if it were the funniest thing in the world to tell an eleven-year-old that he was worthless. "I'll be surprised if you can even catch a single pokemon. Though I bet you'll turn up dead before you even reach Windward Falls."  
  
A lump formed in Harry's throat, though it shouldn't have surprised him too much. Without so much as a glance back he opened the door and left the house to see the professor.  
***  
  
Sortingville was a small town with a quaint population of around five hundred people. The few shops, the local school, and the Professor's Pokemon laboratory were the only real attractions to the place.  
  
Until his eleventh birthday, Harry rarely had any freedoms outside the house. When his Uncle and Aunt found him on the door of the steps as a baby, they made his life a living hell. Whenever one of them wasn't spoiling his fat load of a cousin Dudley, they were reminding him of how ungrateful he was, and how his parents wasted their lives catching, battling, and studying pokemon. Of course, Aunt Petunia's story of how they died was that they foolishly came upon a nest of Teddyursa's and were instantly mauled to death. But that didn't explain the scar on his forehead, and unfortunately, no one else would.  
  
The dark haired boy with the round wire glasses came upon the laboratory, which was built near the river. Beautiful trees surrounded the three-mile perimeter of the two-story building, and as Harry walked along the flat stone walkway he could see the professor's assistants training, studying, and sometimes just playing with pokemon. In the garden, which encircled the laboratory with a stunning display of color and fragrances, Squirtles and Totodiles could be seen watering the flowers while Grass Pokemon of many varieties playfully danced in their streams.   
  
The sight was enough to remind Harry that a world of possibility lay before him, even if his family had disowned him.  
  
"Ah, Harry!" A familiar voice shouted from across the field.  
  
Harry looked over to see a large, round man with a full black beard dressed in an oversized lab coat, followed by a Growlithe. Hagrid, one of Harry's only friends in this town, and a lover of the most dangerous Pokemon out there. Fang bounded up to Harry and knocked him to the grass, licking him playfully.  
  
"All right Fang, that's enough," Hagrid said sternly. The black and orange Fire Pokemon returned to Hagrid's side and sat down obediently. "I can't believe young Potter is about to start his Pokemon journey all ready. And only yesterday I was holdin' you in me arms and thinking how proud your mum and dad will be."  
  
Harry took the hand Hagrid offered and climbed to his feet. With a warm and friendly smile he said, "Hagrid, you know I'll always remember you. But if I don't leave this town I may never know what this life has in store for me."  
  
"Aye," Hagrid responded, wiping a tear from his eye. "Nevertheless, it's rare to see a young man off on his birthday. So I wanted to give you something that no other trainer will see for quite some time."  
  
Hagrid reached into one of the coat pockets and pulled out a chromium-plated device with a watch, a tiny digital screen, and slots for the standard operation cards. There were several small buttons along the bottom of the screen, each for a different function of the device, and a Velcro strap was attached to the bottom so it could fit comfortably over the wrist.  
  
"It's a Pokegear!" Harry said, amazed. Whenever he could read up on the latest technology used by trainers, Harry always stumbled across the newly fashioned Pokegear wrist computers. They could be watches radios, televisions, communicators, and maps all in one and there were endless possibilities for improvements.  
  
"But not just any Pokegear," Hagrid said, gently strapping it onto Harry's left wrist. "This is a brand new model, which I've dubbed the Firebolt. Not only can you use it to communicate and maps but this particular Pokegear is also equipped with a flashlight that can be adjusted to five levels of brightness, and a built in pokedex. When these beauties are released to the public, them old pokedex's will be a thing of the past. Now you get to be the first trainer ever to use the Firebolt."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Harry marveled at the cool reflective color of the Pokegear and was amazed by the three-dimensional quality of the map.  
  
"No there's no more time to waste. Professor Ollivander has all ready sorted the other new trainers, now it's your turn. Good luck Harry, and never lose courage." With that, Hagrid took one final look at the boy he'd come to love, and went back to the field to play with Fang.  
  
***  
  
The Sorting Hat program scanned the information garnered from Harry's personal file. It would go through the file, and find the starter Pokemon compatible with each trainer.   
  
A new backpack lay at Harry's feet, and it contained provisions for the long trip, a few pokeballs, a sleeping bag and changes of clothing. All of these were part of the gift package that the townspeople put together for all of the trainers. It was a nice thing for them to do, especially since Harry didn't have much to begin with.  
  
Finally the Sorting Hat program found a compatible pokemon, and from the whole in the center of the flat tabletop-like surface, a red and white pokeball popped up. The ball opened up and out popped a yellow mouse pokemon with a tail shaped like a lightening bolt, and three red stripes down the back.  
  
"Pikachu," The new Pokedex explained. "An electric mouse pokemon. Very rarely is a trainer likely to start with this pokemon, because of the extreme difficulty involved in taming it."  
  
Pikachu glanced at Harry and instantly turned its nose up. Harry was confused, but not as confused as when Ollivander came in and saw what the Sorting Hat program chose for him.  
  
"Curious," the old man said, scratching his chin. "Very curious."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As your Pokedex explained, Pikachu is a rare Pokemon to start off with, and with good reason. In the years I've run this laboratory, I know for a fact that only one other trainer in all of the Hogwarts League has ever been given a Pikachu for his starting Pokemon. One trainer. The path you take should prove an interesting one indeed, when the one who came from this very town less than a half a century ago gave you that scar."  
  
Those words were burned into Harry's thoughts as he offered Pikachu a cookie from the backpack.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted with delight as it sniffed the cookie. Apparently chocolate chip was its favorite.  
  
"Pikachu, do you want to come with me?" Harry asked his new friend. "I won't force you, but I'd like to become your friend."  
  
Pikachu gobbled the cookie and leapt into Harry's arm unexpectedly. It seemed as though this was the easier part of the journey.  
  
"Remember Harry," Ollivander said as he escorted the boy to the exit. "We are in control of our destiny's. Let your heart tell you what is right, and what is wrong."  
  
And with that last sentiment, Harry took the path along side the river, unsure if he would ever see Sortingville again, and for the first time in his life, afraid of what the future might hold. 


	2. A Shocking Beginning

Note: Yes, the chase scene in this chapter is much like the first episode of Pokemon. Accuse me of being a rip-off all you want, I couldn't care less.  
  
Chapter Two: A Shocking Beginning  
The path to Windward Falls was long but pleasant. Though the terrain rose and sometimes dropped, Harry found it an excellent challenge. Pikachu seemed to enjoy it too, as he would rush ahead a few spaces jump into the air and summersault back onto the grass.  
  
A few hours into his journey, Harry was ready for anything. With his jacket pocket full of ready to use pokeballs, and the babbling Windward River flowing southwards away from Sortingville, the city it was as if he could finally leave the terrible aspects of his life behind him.  
  
"What do you think Pikachu?" He asked, when he caught up to the Electric mouse pokemon. "Does it look like we'll get to Windward City by the end of the day?"  
  
"Pika." Pikachu nodded and smiled.  
  
A group of Poliwags and Woopers were swimming playfully in one of the ponds that branched off of the river. The path lead into the forest beside it, and Harry spotted an opportunity to catch a pokemon and told Pikachu to get ready.  
  
"Water pokemon are weak against electricity," He remembered from the instructional videos. "So we'll weaken them with Thunderwave and catch one of each. Two new pokemon on the first day, that'll be a perfect start."  
  
"Pika, pi pikachu." Pikachu walked up to the edge of the pool and awaited Harry's command.  
  
Harry stood strong and readied his first pokeball. "Pikachu, Thunder-"  
  
Before he could complete the command, a loud screech pierced the serenity of the pond. The Water pokemon, having been forewarned dived back into the pond. Harry looked up to see a Hoothoot, perched on one of the branches nearest the edge of the forest.  
  
"Hey, you scared away all of the Pokemon!" Harry shouted angrily.  
  
Without an actual command, the Pokedex spoke up.  
  
"More than one type of Pokemon will often keep an eye out for one another, usually because of the natural advantages involved. Likewise, the Hoothoot is keeping a watch out for the Poliwags and Woopers, who dig ponds from the river which traps fish and lures rodents out during the night time."  
  
"Well, Hoothoot is still a pokemon." Harry resolved, somewhat stubbornly. "And like any other pokemon it can still be caught. Pikachu, Thundershock."  
  
Pikachu nodded and aimed a thunder shock at Hoothoot. A focused stream of electricity shot across the pond and to the top of the trees. The Hoothoot leapt from the branch only moments before the bolt found its target, and swooped down on Pikachu.  
  
"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu tried to jump out of the way, but was slammed by Hoothoot. The tiny mouse rolled past Harry's legs before landing on his back.  
  
"Pikachu!" Harry cried, rushing to his pokemon's side. "Pikachu are you okay?"  
  
"Hoothoot!" The Hoothoot landed a few feet away, as if to challenge Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu leapt to its feet and stared the one legged pokemon down. Harry turned to meet the challenge as well.  
  
"Pikachu, stare it down with leer."  
  
Pikachu took an intimidating stance, stepping forward on one hind leg, and crossing his eyes to make himself look more menacing. The Hoothoot growled and widened his own eyes.  
  
"What's it doing?" Harry wondered, holding the Firebolt up so it could scan Hoothoot's move.  
  
"One of Hoothoot's special attacks is Hypnosis. Once caught by this move, a pokemon may sleep for the entire battle."  
  
"What!" Harry watched as Pikachu started teetering. "Pikachu, don't look into its eyes! Pikachu!"  
  
It was too late. Before Pikachu could register the command, he fell to his side, asleep and vulnerable. The Hoothoot crowed in triumph, taking to the air again and swooping down for the finishing move.  
  
Harry thought fast and turned on the flashlight feature on the Firebolt. Though it was still the middle of the day, he was able to find the right level of brightness and shone it in Hoothoot's eyes. The owl like pokemon was normally a nocturnal creature, and therefore it wasn't used to ultra bright lights. Losing its concentration it missed Pikachu and flew towards Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell," He cursed, jumping to the side and just barely missed being hit directly in the stomach. The Hoothoot, still disoriented from being blind flew across the pond and slammed into the tree where it was perched.  
  
Harry picked up Pikachu and walked towards the injured Hoothoot. He wondered if it would be right to capture the flying pokemon, even though Pikachu wasn't the one who weakened it. Whether it was against the rules or not, Harry decided he'd much rather have caught it with Pikachu's help, rather than on his own, and walked past the Hoothoot into the forest. The flying pokemon righted itself and began to screech.  
  
"What the-" Harry turned around as the Hoothoot called towards the trees.  
  
In the surrounding trees several Hoothoots made their nests, but it was the larger flying type that stood perched at the nearest tree that caught Harry's eye. A Noctowl, Hoothoot's evolved form.  
  
"Noctowl," the Pokedex said. "Hoothoot's like to have at least one or two of their evolved forms in the flock, for better protection against predators."  
  
The Noctowl leapt from its tree and dived towards Harry. A hundred or more of the Hoothoots joined in the dive, and Harry ran back towards the river with Pikachu wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Wake up," Harry shouted when he got to the riverbank. "Flying type Pokemon are weak against electricity, you could take them all out easily!"   
  
But Pikachu continued to snooze, oblivious to the combined screeches of the Noctowl and Hoothoots. Unsure of what else to do, Harry held his nose and jumped into the river. The current swept him southward as he tried to keep both his and Pikachu's head above water, but Noctowl continued its relentless pursuit.  
  
"Noctowwwl!" The pokemon screeched. The other Hoothoot's that remained joined him.  
  
Harry kicked his legs and ducked his head just as they began to swoop. The river was deep enough where the backpack wasn't a complete problem, but the current was so strong he couldn't tell where they were going when his head came up.  
  
Much to his disappointment, the river still hadn't discouraged Noctowl, even though its little gang had long since left him alone. Harry tried to make it for the nearest shore. Even though the main path was on the east bank, either one would have been fine at this point.  
  
Spending most of his life running from Dudley and his friends gave Harry strong legs, which helped him to swim through the current. As Noctowl tried to make another swooping blow, Harry made his way to the west bank, fighting gravity as he stood up on the dry rocky bank.  
  
"Pika…" Pikachu was weak and tired, but at least it was alive. Nearly a quart of water poured from their bodies and from the backpack. Fortunately the Firebolt seemed to be waterproof. The woods surrounding the bank were thick, and it seemed to frustrate the Noctowl enough that it gave up and flew away.  
  
Harry wished he had thought to get a map card before leaving Sortingville, but he was so sure everything would go according to plan. He found his way to a clearing and nearly collapsed from the weight of his soaking clothes. Pikachu rested beside him, though whether it would be all right was another question.  
  
"I wish I had a potion to get you better," Harry groaned, sadly. He took off his glasses, which miraculously survived the ordeal, and tossed his backpack to the side as he sat beside Pikachu. "I wish I had figured things out before trying to attack those stupid water pokemon. I wish I had…"  
  
The boy began to sob. Though one could hardly tell the difference between tears and river water, they were there nonetheless. Harry wanted to go back. To just find his way to the other side and return to Sortingville, where his family would inevitably use the rest of his life to remind him of what a failure he was…just like his father. The thought stopped him for a moment. He looked up at the graying sky as clouds began to form.  
  
"No." He said finally. He wiped his glasses down the best he could and put them back on. Then, standing up and facing the forest he said, "No my father wasn't a failure. And I won't be one either. Come on Pikachu, let's try to get to shelter before it rains."  
  
"Is someone there? Hello?"  
  
Harry was startled. He didn't know anyone was there, and he turned around to see a ginger haired boy making his way towards the clearing.  
  
"I thought I heard someone." The boy said. He was about Harry's age, if only a few inches shorter. Freckles adorned his face and he wore faded jeans, a stripped t-shirt and a secondhand jacket. "Are you all right? Oh, what's wrong with your pokemon?"  
  
"We had a little trip down the river." Harry commented, wondering if the boy had heard his little self-motivational speech. "We tried capturing a Hoothoot and got chased by a Noctowl."  
  
"Oh, that's rotten luck. My names Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"No way," Ron's expression moved from concerned to awestruck. "Are you the one with the…the…you know, the scar?"  
  
Harry sighed as he held back the soaking strands of hair, which covered the lightening bolt scar. Ever since he left Ollivander's laboratory he could remember what the professor said about another Pikachu giving him the scar. Was that how his parents died? At the hands of an insane Pokemon trainer who gave his pokemon the order to kill a humans?  
  
Not wanting to upset the boy, he chose to put off thinking about those days, and he lifted Pikachu up from the ground. Both Pokemon and trainer were clearly in need of a bath.  
  
"My mother's a Pokemon nurse," Ron explained. "I'll show you to my house and we'll get you fixed up."  
  
Ron picked up Harry's backpack and led them out of the clearing.  
  
"That's very kind of you." Harry said. "But how do you know about my scar?"  
  
"Oh, everyone knows about that. I don't understand much of it, but all I know is you survived being killed by a very high level pikachu, when many of the other trainers and scientists in the league didn't."  
  
Although Harry pretty much knew this from his talks with Hagrid back home, he didn't realize it was such a widely remembered event. Someone would have to give him all of the answers eventually. The real ones, and not soft peddled, candy coated replies to make him feel less afraid.  
  
Ron's home was located in the middle of a vast field. Outside two older red haired boys, twins Harry guessed were helping a younger girl with her trainer's exams when they looked up to great their brother.  
  
"Harry, this is George and Fred," Ron introduced them as they approached. "Two of my older brothers. And this is Ginny."  
  
The younger girl had long red hair, and for her age was very pretty. She took one look at Pikachu and rushed to help it.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," Ginny took the pokemon from Harry's arms. "Don't you worry, we'll get you back to health."  
  
"What happened to you, mate?" George asked Harry.  
  
Harry explained the whole story, somehow feeling better for getting it all out in the open.  
  
"Boys, what's going on out there?" An older woman shouted from inside the house.  
  
"That's our mum," Fred explained, indicating the plump woman standing in the doorway. "She's can be a bit overbearing at times, but we love her."  
  
"Come on." Ron said, and the three led Harry to the house.  
  
It was a beautiful home, if somewhat old fashioned in its design. Larger than most of the houses in Sortingville at stood out among the fields of grass that surrounded it. As they got closer Harry could see a few Miltanks munching on the grass near a barn and several Oddishes sleeping comfortably in the shade.  
  
"Cool, did you catch all those pokemon?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Those are Mum's pokemon," Ron explained. "The Miltanks give us milk, and the Oddishes keep the bugs out of our garden."  
  
"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a motherly concern that Harry never experienced in his lifetime. It was almost tear jerking after what he had been through.  
  
"He got attacked and had to jump in the river to escape the Hoothoots."   
  
"Oh, that's too bad, and you must have been only starting out on your Journey too." Mrs. Weasley took Harry by the shoulders and guided him into the living room where a warm fire burned. "Tell you what, while Ginny and I take care of your Pikachu we'll get you warmed up and fed."  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble." Harry said, touched.  
  
"Nonsense. Ron, show him up to the bathroom and bring his wet clothes down to the get dried off. Fred, George, see if you can find something that'll fit him while he waits for his own clothes to dry."  
  
Harry took a nice warm shower, allowing the water to run down his body, removing the dirt from his hair and skin. The water soothed his aching muscles as well and when he turned off the water, a Chansey handed him a towel to dry off with.   
  
"Thanks."  
"Chansey," The nurse pokemon smiled, and politely turned way while Harry dressed in the fresh clothes that the twins brought down for him. The pants were a little baggy, but the boxers fit nicely and the sweater was snug cozy. Chansey made him sit down on the toilet while she combed his hair neatly, and without warning, a Clefairy teleported in with his glasses, clean and dry.  
  
"Did you catch all these pokemon?" Harry asked in amazement when he was shown back to the living room.  
  
"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley answered with a warm chuckle. "Chansey was a gift from Mr. Weasley when we were only dating. I had just got my nursing degree and Chansey is a very common pokemon to find in Pokecenters. The five older boys caught all the others."  
  
"Percy is an assistant in Letcherfield Gym." Ron explained, offering Harry a seat on the couch. "Bill is the Gym leader there."  
  
"And you'd do well to learn a thing or two from him," Mrs. Weasley pressed. Ron groaned and Harry could tell this was a lecture he'd heard before. She changed to a softer expression and asked Harry if he'd like to see Pikachu.  
  
The little Pokemon recovery room was furnished with a recover bed, a side room for operations, and advanced equipment for diagnosing and treating sick and injured pokemon.  
  
Pikachu sat upon the recovery bed happily eating the food Ginny made for him. When he saw Harry he leapt up into the boy's chest, nearly knocking him over with kisses.  
  
"Pikachu, you're all right," He said thankfully. "I'm so sorry I didn't think twice before making you attack."  
  
"Pika pi pikachu, pika pi pika," Pikachu seemed to be forgiving Harry. He jumped back down onto the bed and continued eating.  
  
"He'll be right as rain in the morning." Mrs. Weasley assured him. "Supper will be ready in a little while. You boys make Harry feel comfortable now."  
  
The Weasley's did more than make Harry feel comfortable. They made him feel as if he were a part of the family, something the Dursley's would have died before doing. Dinner was better than anything he had ever eaten, and he was sure he'd be thinking about this evening long after now.  
  
Suddenly, the future wasn't as frightening anymore. 


	3. Experience Points

In response to one reviewer: No, Harry will definitely not be an Ash clone. In fact, Ron and Hermione won't even be clones of Brock and Misty, as you will see when we get further into the story. Thanks for the great reviews so far, and enjoy chapter Three.  
Chapter Three: Experience Points  
That evening Harry spent the night in the bunk beside Ron's bed. Normally Ron's brother Percy would be in the top bunk, but since he was in Letcherfield it was just the two of them.  
  
"Your family is really nice," Harry said, pulling back the soft covers.  
  
"Yeah, they're all right," Ron said warmly. "Only-"  
  
Harry sensed the hesitancy. He chose not to prod out of respect.  
  
"It's going to be hard out there on your own." Ron continued, apparently deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Only at first. Though I probably haven't made the best start out. Only a day into the journey and I lost the trail all ready."  
  
"Well, if you'd like…that is, if you'll let me come with you…I can show you the bridge back to the path. I mean, I'll show you either way, so I don't want you to feel like I'm blackmailing you but if you'd let me join you we might have a better chance."  
  
Alone was definitely the harder way to go, Harry realized that the hard way. Ron and his family had been very generous and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. They agreed that night that Ron would announce his plans to the family in the morning.  
  
***  
  
"Potter…." A strained, decrepit voice called out in the darkness. "The league will be mine."  
  
Harry was walking down a long path, surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from an unknown source but not bright enough to show him where he was going.  
  
"Who's there?" He called uncertainly.  
  
"Harry Potter. Join me…together we will take the Hogwarts League and rule the world."  
  
Harry stopped and looked around. He was in a room of some kind, like a ballroom in a castle. Large windows were on either side of him, and in the center of the room was a large round circle. "Show yourself."   
In the center of the circle a dark figure approached. Harry could barely make it out that is until the torches on the sides of the room lit up. It was a Gengar, a Ghost type pokemon that stood erect on two legs.  
  
"Soon Potter," The Gengar spoke in that same voice. "You and I will meet. And it will not be like last time."  
  
Thunder struck, smashing the windows in the room. The electricity nearly struck Harry, and he woke up in a startled sweat. The clock on the wall read seven thirty AM.  
  
Ron was still sound asleep but Harry couldn't follow suit. Instead he threw off the covers and went to the bathroom to use the shower. The Clefairy popped back in, placing his dried clothes on the toilet seat, and then teleported back out.  
  
"I'm glad humans can't do that," Harry mused as he went for the shampoo.  
  
When he was finished, Harry found his way downstairs where a Vulpix was lighting the fire while the same Clefairy tended it.  
  
"Ah, you must be Harry."  
  
Harry looked over towards a worktable beside the fireplace. A much older man with red hair sat there examining the Firebolt Pokegear. He stood up to greet Harry.  
  
"I'm Ron's father."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry shook his hand. "I didn't notice the Vulpix last night."  
  
"Oh, we've had her for a while now. Ever since her trainer gave her up when he grew tired of caring for it." Mr. Weasley gleamed with pride as the fox-like Fire type Pokemon cuddled up against his leg. "I work in the Department of Mistreated Pokemon. Whenever a Pokemon is treated badly by its trainer, we revoke their licenses and care for them until we can find people who will love and care for them."  
  
"Can't you just release them back to the wild?"  
  
"In theory yes, some of them can live quite happily in their native environments. But a captive Pokemon develops a keen sense of dependence on their trainers. Food, water, and all of the Pokemon's basic needs are taken care of by the trainer, and these are only a few of the things that a trainer must do to keep its Pokemon's loyalty. Once a trainer raised Pokemon is abandoned it can be difficult for them to make the adjustment to being alone, that's where we come in."  
  
Harry considered this as he sat down in the couch to enjoy the fire. It made a lot of sense. Pikachu pounced out of the recovery room and hopped into his lap.  
  
"Your Pikachu was quite drained by your trip through the river. But he seems fine now, try to be a little more careful in the future."  
  
The rest of the Weasley's woke up, and soon breakfast was on the table, and everyone human and Pokemon alike ate heartily.  
  
"A real pity Percy and Bill couldn't get time away from the gym," Mrs. Weasley commented, pouring orange juice into the boys' glasses. "It's amazing how many young trainers pass through there every day."  
  
"It's not just the trainers mum," George reminded her. "Bill's been pushing to get a place in the Elite Four and Percy wants to take over the Gym afterwards."  
  
"Well the Elite Four won't mind him taking a day off to have breakfast with his family now, won't they?"  
  
"Excuse me," Harry piped up. "But who are the Elite Four?"  
  
"Only the finest masters in the Pokemon League," Mr. Weasley answered with pride. "You see, Harry, on your Journey you must collect badges from the seven gyms in the Hogwarts League. Then when you're ready, you will face the Hogwarts League House Leaders. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
  
"Each leader uses different Pokemon," Fred explained. "Bill and Charlie both went through the Elite Four and won the title of champions, but not without a lot of hard work. And not everyone who faces them wins."  
  
Harry never thought about it that way before. In idealistic fantasies his pokemon were the strongest ever because he was the greatest trainer alive, but the training exams never covered the Elite Four or the gym badges. Perhaps that was because trainers needed to decide for themselves if that was the path they wished to go down.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence. He stood up so as to get everyone's attention. "I spoke with Harry last night. I've agreed to show him the way to Weasley's Bridge, the one that goes over the river."  
  
"Excellent son." Mr. Weasley praised him. "You always did have such a kind hearted spirit."  
  
"That's not all though. I'll be crossing the bridge with him…and I'll be going with him on my own journey."  
  
With that everyone looked up at Ron, awestruck. Mr. Weasley put his fork down and patted his youngest son on the back. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be holding back tears, and got up to give Ron a hug.  
  
"Oh my little baby is going away," she cried, happily. "Come along, we'll get you all set to go."  
  
While Mrs. Weasley and the twins helped Ron get his stuff ready, Mr. Weasley presented Harry with the map card.  
  
"This should make things a little easier on your journey," he said as Harry inserted the card into its appropriate slot. "I see Hagrid's even made some modifications to the mapping system too."  
  
"You know Professor Hagrid?"  
  
"Everyone in my department knows Hagrid. He's adopted more mistreated Pokemon than any other person in the league. In fact there's even a plaque dedicated to him in the Faultline City Pokemon Adoption Network."  
  
"I've seen most of his pokemon," Harry said. "They seem much happier with him. Of course he also seems to be happier with the extremely dangerous ones."  
  
"That's our Hagrid for you, hehe."  
  
The peaceful silence was shattered suddenly, when a collective screech from outside found its way to Harry's ears. He and Mr. Weasley rushed to the door to see what happened, Pikachu and Vulpix at their sides. Out in the forest where Harry had been only hours before, a flock of four or five familiar pokemon were in the yard, swooping and diving on anything in sight.  
  
"Help!" Ginny cried. She had been outside tending to the Miltanks and the Oddishes when the Hoothoots began their attack.  
  
"Oh no, Vulpix help her!" Mr. Weasley commanded. He ran out to the barn to get to his daughter along side the fox-like pokemon. When Vulpix was a safe distance it took aim and unleashed Ember.   
  
A few of the Hoothoots backed off, but regrouped for another attack. George, Fred, Ron and Harry rushed out to help.  
  
"Clefairy," George yelled. "Body slam!"  
  
Clefairy turned its nose up and refused to attack.  
  
"You stupid pokemon, I said body slam!" George snapped. "I don't care if you're Percy's pokemon Ginny's in trouble."  
  
That got Clefairy's attention, and it took off on its fairy-like wings to Body Slam the nearest Hoothoot.  
  
Ron and Fred found their Oddishes and took up separate positions.  
  
"Oddish, Sleep Powder!" Fred commanded, when a Hoothoot came closer. The tiny Grass pokemon stared the Hoothoot down as the bird swooped. When it was close enough it shook itself and a thick white powder shot out from its grassy top.  
  
The Hoothoot breathed in the powder and fell asleep before hitting the ground like a rock. Fred then used an empty pokeball to catch the sleeping Hoothoot.  
  
"Oddish, tackle!" Ron ordered his own Oddish. Another Hoothoot dodged the tackle attack, and pecked at the Oddish viciously. "No, Oddish don't let it defeat you! Come on, Tackle!"  
  
Ron's Oddish spun around to try and shake off the Hoothoot. Then, with the bird pokemon close enough to hit, he jumped up and slammed his body into the Hoothoot. Though it wasn't a powerful enough blow to weaken it, the Hoothoot got the idea that it didn't want to peck at something that could fight back and flew off.  
  
"Pikachu, we have to help them." Harry said, rushing out to the field to try and lead more of the Hoothoots to them. But when they were far enough away from the house, only one pokemon swooped in to attack them. Noctowl slammed Pikachu across the grass.  
  
"Noctoooowl!" It screeched angrily. Harry realized that Noctowl was the one who rounded up a new gang of Hoothoots, and was now trying to settle its grudge.  
Pikachu recovered quickly and awaited Harry's command.  
  
"Pikachu, quick attack!"  
The electric pokemon nodded and ran full speed, leaping headfirst into the air as Noctowl swooped in for its second attack. The blow stopped Noctowl in mid air, and it crumpled to the ground beside its opponent.  
  
Both pokemon got to their feet, and Noctowl crowed to the remaining Hoothoots. Leaving the Weasley's alone, the last three Hoothoots formed up and started to dive on Harry and Pikachu.  
  
"You may have come to settle a grudge with me," Harry spoke to the Noctowl. "But you'll never bring us down. The world is going to throw challenges like this at us every step of the way, but so long as Pikachu and I never succumb to the fear no one or nothing can stop us. Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu concentrated as the Noctowl took to the air again. The Hoothoot's were closing in. Bolts of electricity formed around Pikachu's body as it charged up its attack. Noctowl called to its brethren, and together, dived along with the Hoothoots.  
  
"Pikaaaaachuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as the electricity built up to its peak. Focusing on Noctowl, Pikachu sent out a powerful Thundershock attack. Electricity connected with its target, once again stopping it in its tracks, only a lot more effectively.  
  
The other Hoothoots veered off in time, and sensing the downfall of their leader, took off for the safety of the woods. Noctowl slammed into, weak and defeated.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Harry hurled his pokeball. It opened up on contact with the Noctowl and pulled it in, converting the matter to energy. The ball shook as Noctowl attempted to force its way out and Harry watched and waited to see what would happen. After a few moments, Noctowl gave up, and the shiny white button glowed yellow to signal the capture. "Yes!"  
  
"All right!" Ron shouted, having watched the entire battle.  
  
"Way to go!"   
"Nice work!" George and Fred said at once.  
  
Harry picked up the pokeball and attached it to his belt. When he and Pikachu returned to the Burrow the Weasley's patted him on the back and gave an assortment of praises.  
  
"That was one of the best captures I've ever seen," Mr. Weasley said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "One of these days when you're a great Pokemon master, you'll have to teach me your method."  
  
"You got it," Harry promised, overwhelmed by the excitement of catching his first pokemon. "I can't believe I caught a Noctowl on my second day. It's unbelievable."  
  
To celebrate Harry's first victory and Ron's inevitable departure, there was a huge cookout. Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley to heal both Harry and Fred's new pokemon, and before they sat down to eat Mr. Weasley presented Ron with a shiny green pokeball.  
  
"What is it dad?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well son, I figure you'll need something other than your Oddish to help you catch other Pokemon." Mr. Weasley explained. "We picked this Pokemon up after its trainer died long ago. It's ready for a new trainer now, and I think he'll be of some use to you."  
  
Ron opened the pokeball and out popped a large purple rat-like creature.  
  
"A Rattata?" He noted with considerable hesitation. The Pokemon leapt up onto the table and munched on Ron's food. "Hey, that's mine! You eat your own food."  
  
"Rattata." The Rattata looked at its new trainer confused. Then, it went back to eating.  
  
Mr. Weasley scratched his head. "Well, perhaps it'll need a little work. But I'm sure it won't take long-"  
  
Ron was too busy fighting Rattata for his food to hear. "Give me that chicken leg, before I use you as Gyradose bait!"  
  
Once Ron had the Rattata back in its pokeball they sat down and filled up as much as they could. Mrs. Weasley sent the boys off with plenty of food and medicine for the trip, and with one last tearful good-bye they were on their way.  
  
Weasley' bridge went right over the Windward River. Before going to the other side however, Ron, Harry and Pikachu leaned on the side rail and looked south, towards the future.  
  
"You know," Ron said thoughtfully, "for the first time in my life, I feel like nothing can stop me from fulfilling my destiny."  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry responded. "I know exactly what you mean." 


	4. Fear is a Ghastly Thing

Chapter Four: Fear is a Ghastly Thing  
"Scabbers, tackle!"  
  
The Rattata sat there, on its hind legs staring at the Diglet, which popped up from the ground moments earlier. Ronald Weasley had a determined look on his face.  
  
"Come on then, tackle." He repeated himself.  
  
Scabbers seemed to shrug as the Diglet went back underground. Ron went from determined to furious.  
  
"For crying out loud Scabbers, that's the fifth capture you've screwed up!" He shouted loudly enough for all of Windward Forest to hear him. "Oddish doesn't have a problem listening but he doesn't have that many good attacks yet. Can't you do anything besides eat?"  
  
Scabbers just curled up and listened, completely indifferent to Ron's anger. Harry stepped in to keep Ron from doing his pokemon bodily harm.  
  
"Take it easy Ron, he's not used to taking orders from another trainer yet." He reminded his friend. "Remember he was abandoned by his old trainer. You have to give him time."  
  
"We've been in this forest for two days," Ron said, still fuming. "Do you think maybe two days is enough time?"  
  
"Maybe your approach is all wrong." Harry suggested. "When I started out with Pikachu, I offered him a cookie to get him to trust me."  
  
Pikachu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Scabbers all ready eats more than my brothers and I combined. Return." Ron held out the shiny green pokeball that Scabbers came in, as a beam of energy summoned the Rattata back. "Windward Falls shouldn't be too far from here."  
  
Harry turned on the Map-reader on his Firebolt to check their location. The map showed a full color image of the path they were on, and told him that they were on the right path. Though they had lost site of the river the day before, a digital display of water flowing could be seen, with a four mile indicator showing the distance between them.  
  
"There's a cavern up ahead." He told Ron. "Perhaps we should stop there to rest up."  
  
Having no real argument not to, and still upset over Scabbers' fowl up, Ron agreed and they trudged on.  
  
After two days in the forest Harry and Ron were making excellent progress towards Windward Falls. So far they managed to avoid any new clashes with larger groups of Pokemon, and aside from Scabbers' and Oddish's slow uptake, things were going relatively well.  
  
Noctowl was actually a lot easier to deal with now that he was Harry's pokemon, possibly having gained more respect during their showdown back at the Burrow. That was a good start as far as Harry was concerned, and he was happy enough taking his time with catching new pokemon.  
  
There was a cool breeze as the centuries-old trees provided a nice shade on the forest floor. Harry kept his pokeballs in his backpack and wore his jacket tied around his waste, and Ron wore the thin long sleeved sweatshirt that his brother George gave him.  
  
Pikachu rode on Harry's back comfortably, preferring walking to life inside the pokeball. The Pokedex all ready indicated that most pokemon hate the confinement, and in any case, Pikachu had become more than just a regular pokemon to Harry.  
  
As they neared the cave, Harry and Ron heard someone arguing.  
  
"I'm not going in there. Just forget it."  
  
"You'd leave you're pokemon in there to get hurt?"  
  
"Then you go in and get it!"  
  
"Uh, uh, no way. Not after what I've heard about this cave."  
  
At the mouth of the cave, a boy sat on a rock, while the second boy paced back and forth glancing sideways at the cave and looking away with a shudder. The boy who was pacing had short sandy hair and wore a green vest and black jeans. The boy sitting down was dark skinned with short hair and much taller than the first one.  
  
"Hello," Harry greeted as they came closer.  
  
"Hi," The dark skinned boy responded.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Ron asked, looking from the cave to the sandy-haired boy who stopped pacing.  
  
"Oh, he lost his Mareep," The dark-skinned boy said, jerking his thumb towards the cave. "And now he won't go in there to find it."  
  
"Well how big is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, cause I'm not going in there," the boy snapped, his voice breaking up somewhat.  
  
"I'm Dean by the way," The dark skinned boy introduced himself, trying to be polite. "This is Seamus."  
  
"I'm Harry, and this is Ron. How did your Mareep get lost in there anyway?"  
  
"We were taking a walk in the woods," Seamus explained, as though he were confessing to his mother about a broken window. "Mareep was at my side getting a little exercise when we passed through here and something ran into the cave. Mareep got it into her thick head to run in there and chase it, and well, she's been in there for nearly an hour."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged knowing glances. Still, they were confused as to why Seamus was afraid to go in to the cave.  
  
"I take it you've never been this far," Dean said. "Hundreds of years ago, a trainer passed through here. Went by the name of Nicholas Porpington, and they say he traveled in there without a torch and of course, tripped and broke his neck. When they found the body they said they could hear all kinds of strange noises in there, like ghosts and monsters, but it was probably just the wind. Anyway, genius here thinks the stories are true."  
  
"I'm afraid of ghosts, all right," Seamus snapped again. Harry could tell Seamus was equally as ashamed of this fear as he was of losing his pokemon. "I love Mareep, but I'm afraid to go in there. Why do you have to be so mean about it?"  
  
As tears formed in the boy's eyes, Pikachu jumped down from Harry's backpack and ran up the Seamus, patting him sympathetically on the lower calf. (which was as close to Seamus' back as he could get) Dean could see that he hurt his best friend's feelings, and tried to make up for it. "Look, it's not your fault mate. If I had a pokemon that could light the place up I'd go in and get it myself."  
  
Harry thought for a second, and looked at the cave. True, ghosts were the last things he wanted to run into, aside from the other things that could be in there. But he did have the flashlight on his Firebolt and the least he could do was offer some help.  
  
"We'll go in," He volunteered.  
  
Ron looked shocked. "What, are you mental!? Didn't you hear what Dean said?"  
  
"Of course I did. But I'm not about to let the poor thing get hurt." Harry said, adamantly. "You don't have to go in with me, but it would be safer since you're carrying all the food and medical supplies."  
  
Ron slapped his forehead, knowing he'd have to go in. "I hope that pokegear of yours has a long lasting flashlight."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked, obviously agreeing with Ron. "Nicholas didn't get very far before he tripped."  
  
"They didn't have pokegears or flashlights back then." Harry reminded him. "He might have gotten farther with one. You two wait out here, Ron and I will see what we can find."  
  
"Thank you so much." Seamus shook Harry's hand. "I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"We're gonna need it," Ron mumbled as they ventured in.  
  
***  
  
Harry found that when he set the flashlight to its highest setting, it simply glared off the sides of the cave and didn't show them much. The lowest setting was too dim, but third setting gave them a clear view of the structure of the cave.  
  
Slowly and carefully the boys and Pikachu made their way towards the back of the cave. Ron complained in short frightened whispers, but it was clear he didn't like being here. Harry normally would have gone alone, but he too was afraid, only he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Look over there," He said, pointing to a long, deep pit at the end. "I'm guessing that's where Nicholas Porpington fell."  
  
"Great. Well, I don't see Mareep. I'll just take Pikachu with me and-" Ron tried to turn and leave when Harry yanked him back. "You know, there are some challenges that need to be turned down in life."  
  
"Are you gonna need to change your knickers when we get out of the cave?" Harry teased, shining the flashlight along the mouth of the pit. "It looks like there's a ledge spiraling downwards. I'll go first."  
  
Harry tentatively placed one foot on the ledge, testing it for stability. After pressing on it a few more times to see that it was solid, he placed the second foot on the ledge, keeping a hand on the cave wall timidly. When he flashed the light on the ledge, it appeared wide enough to walk down safely.  
  
"It's safe so far. Pikachu, stay between me and Ron."  
  
With the flashlight leading the way, and Ron hugging the wall for comfort, they slowly made their way into the pit. In a cave so natural it seemed odd that it was so easy to walk along the ledge, and Harry wondered whether or not it was man made.  
  
"How far down is it?" Ron wondered, the fear in his voice mounting.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. "Obviously it's far enough down to kill who ever fell the entire length."  
  
The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he winced. Ron was mortified, but he stayed behind Harry and Pikachu. A loud moaning sound came from behind them, and they stopped to look back.  
  
"What was that?!" Ron shouted, his voice echoing against the walls.  
  
"Seamus? Dean?" Harry called back. By now when he flashed the light upwards, he could just barely make out the light from the outside. "Probably just the wind."  
  
"Unless the wind suddenly has a bad stomach ache, I don't think so."  
  
"For crying out loud, this is getting us no where." Harry called out Noctowl. "Noctowl, can you go down and see if there's a Mareep at the bottom?"  
  
"Noctowl." Noctowl nodded and fluttered down to the bottom of the cave. Harry waited and listened while the pokemon searched. Just when he was getting worried something might have happened, Noctowl returned and beckoned them to follow him to the bottom.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the bottom of the pit, and a vast underground cave opened up around them. Harry swept the light around him and saw towering stalagmites grew from the ground and stalactites of all shapes and sizes hung overhead. Noctowl remained pearched on one of the smaller stalagmites.  
  
"Mareep?" Ron called, eager to get out of there as soon as possible. "Your trainer sent us down, it's okay to come out."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Something screamed. Pikachu and the boys jumped a few feet as their hearts nearly stopped beating.  
  
"All right, if you two are down here, this isn't funny." Harry shouted, hoping it was actually Dean and Seamus playing a cruel prank.  
  
"H-H-Harry." Ron stammered, beads of sweat soaking his head as he and Pikachu clung to each other. "Look."  
  
Harry pointed the light to where Ron was pointing and a few feet from the ledge, directly below the entrance of the cave, and face down was a fully decayed lifeless skeleton. It was wearing clothing that had been torn to shreds over the years by animals, but could clearly be identified as not of this century. A sword rested at its side, still sheathed in its leather bound casing.  
  
"I guess that's Nicholas." Harry decided.  
  
"Harry…" Ron squeaked, unable to contain the fear. "I think I may need that change of knickers."  
  
Harry was about to go back to the surface and tell Seamus to get his own damn pokemon, but that's when someone placed a cold hand on his shoulder. Whipping around he nearly wet himself as he saw a pale, transparent man standing in front of him. The man was tall with a short mustache and goatee, and he wore the same clothing as the skeleton, only in better repair, with a white frilly collar around his neck.  
  
"Ah, it's the first time in years that I've had visitors." The ghost spoke in a thick accent. "At least, visitors of the human variety."  
  
Another ghost appeared beside the man, only this one resembled a round black ball with huge white eyes and fang like teeth, and a shimmering gray tail followed behind.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to Ghastly. He's been at my side ever since I fell down here over six hundred years ago."  
  
"Y-y-you're Nicholas aren't you?" Ron asked, slowly overcoming his fear but being wary of the ghost Pokemon that floated nearby.  
  
"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington to be precise." The man answered, holding out his hand in friendship. When the boys refused he withdrew understandingly. "Well then, I'm sure you boys aren't down here for a social visit, so might I ask what brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
"A boy lost his Mareep down here." Harry said. "Have you seen it?"  
  
"Mareep? Is that a new sort of Pokemon? You know when I was around there hadn't been a full compilation of them like you have now with pokedex's. I do so enjoy seeing the devices whenever a person can tolerate my presence long enough to show them to me."  
  
Harry turned the Firebolt's nighttime screen on, so he could see the display without straining. The buttons all lit up with various neon colors as well. Quickly he scrolled through the list of currently known Pokemon until the sheep-like Electric-Type Pokemon popped up, and showed it to Sir Nicholas.  
  
  
"Ah yes, I believe this is what chased Ghastly in here a few hours ago. Ghastly was careful to lead it to the bottom of the pit so it wouldn't hurt itself, but then it ran off that way for some reason." Sir Nicholas pointed towards a smaller tunnel.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Ron said, exasperated. "Tell me that doesn't lead anywhere in particular."  
  
"Only to the underground river." Sir Nicholas explained. "The Windward River branches through here. You can hear it when you get closer. Ghastly can show you the way if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as Ghastly disappeared briefly, and then reappeared next to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu screeched, jumping back into Ron's arms. Ghastly laughed as if this were the funniest thing in the world, then he did the same Teleporting trick and appeared next to Noctowl.  
  
"Noctoowl!" Noctowl crowed, disturbed by Ghastly's presence. Harry called him back as Sir Nicholas wished them good luck.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu and Ron were thoroughly frightened of Ghastly, though Harry didn't seem to mind it. Ghastly lead the way while Harry lit the way for the creatures that couldn't see in the dark.   
  
"I think I hear the river," He said. "Listen."  
  
After a few seconds Ron said, "The only thing I can hear is my rapid heartbeat. Seamus owes us big."  
  
"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry didn't say anything because in truth, he was feeling just as frightened as they were. Though Ghastly was actually quite friendly, it didn't help matters to know that it was the ghost of a Pokemon trainer training a ghost-type Pokemon.  
  
The river got louder as they neared the end of the tunnel. Howling wind indicated another opening in the cave where the water ran through.  
"Mareep!" A desperate voice echoed against the walls of the cave. Harry shone the flashlight where Ghastly flew, and closer to the other side of the river, clinging to a slippery rock, was the yellowish sheep-like pokemon with the short black tail. "Mareeeep."  
  
"It's all right," Harry called. "Seamus sent us down."  
  
Mareep nodded as if it understood, but something about Ghastly angered it so that it sent thunderbolts flying. The boys jumped back to avoid being electrocuted.   
  
"Ghastly, get away from her. She doesn't like you for some reason."  
  
Ghastly returned to Harry's side as the boys tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"That current looks pretty fast," Ron pointed out. "I don't think we'd be able to wade across."  
  
"Mareep might not like Noctowl flying it over," Harry added. The situation seemed pretty hopeless.  
  
"Pika…" Pikachu tugged on Harry's pant leg. "Not now Pikachu. What about rope? We have some in our packs for hanging our clothes to dry, could that work?"  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
"Ghaaastly." Ghastly jumped in Harry's face now.  
  
"Ahh!" Harry jumped back startled and tripped on a rock, falling on his back. When he looked up he saw what Pikachu had been pointing to. Colonies of Zubats made their nests on the tunnel's ceiling, and until now were mostly asleep. But several of them were awake now, no doubt from Harry's light and from the echoes of human voices.  
  
Ron had just enough time to duck as the Zubats flooded the cave, screeching as they flew in all directions. Pikachu huttled beneath a rock and tried to thundershock the Zubats, only to get Ron and Harry in the process.  
  
"We can't use electricity in here..." Harry reminded him, half burned. He batted Zubats away and tried to get closer to the river. "Mareep! Are you still there?"  
  
"Mareeep!" Mareep cried. A loud splash followed and Harry dug into his pack.  
  
"Ghastly, are you still with me?"  
  
"Ghaaastly." Ghastly used his confusion attack to clear out most of the Zubats.  
  
"Take this rope and bring it to Mareep," Harry commanded, placing the rope in the pokemon's teeth when it became solid. "Hurry."  
  
Ghastly fought its way through the remaining zubats. Most weren't willing to challenge him, and those that were got paralyzed and fell into the water. The current carried Mareep towards the mouth of the cave where a massive waterfall poured, and Ghastly dove fast. Mareep leapt up and bit down on the rope.  
  
"Ghastly, Ghaastly," Ghastly called back.  
  
"Pull!" Harry shouted.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Pikachu tugged hard on the rope, grateful it didn't break. When Mareep was close enough to the bank, Harry jumped into the river and helped it the rest of the way.   
  
"What is it with you and the Windward River?" Ron asked, exhausted.  
  
"Luck I guess, thanks for the help Ghastly."  
***  
  
Surprisingly, when they found the way back to the main cave, Seamus and Dean were talking with Sir Nicholas. When Mareep saw her trainer she ran into him and started licking his face.  
  
"Mareep, you're all right," Seamus said, throwing his arms around his pokemon.  
  
"Good show boys," Sir Nicholas praised them.  
  
"I don't get it," Ron said, as Seamus cuddled Mareep. "I thought you were afraid to come in here."  
  
"When I saw the Zubats flutter out of the cave I was concerned that you might need help." Sir Nicholas explained. "I can't go down that tunnel, something about this cave has been keeping me here, but I can appear at the mouth of the cave ever so often. So I called to your friends and asked them to come down."  
  
"Seamus was afraid at first," Dean went on. "But he was feeling guilty about sending you down there after Mareep and not having the courage to go down himself, so we followed Sir. Nicholas down."  
  
"Well, you were a little late to help," Harry said, shaking Dean's hand. "But thanks for your concern."  
  
"But why did Mareep want to chase my Ghastly?" Sir. Nicholas asked, casting a glance at his pokemon. "Ghastly would never hurt anyone terribly."  
  
"Pika, pi pi, pikachu?" Pikachu asked Mareep.  
  
"Mar, mar, mareep, mar mar." Mareep responded, nudging Seamus.  
  
Using the Firebolt's pokemon translator, Harry explained, "Mareep knows that Seamus is afraid of ghosts. And so she wanted to chase Ghastly away because she wanted him to know she was protecting him."  
  
"Oh, Mareep." Seamus hugged Mareep again. "That's very sweet of you, but I don't want you to ever run off like that again. I'd don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
Mareep nodded and licked Seamus' face again before he called her back to her pokeball.  
  
"Well, I guess its time for us to go." Harry said to Sir. Nicholas. "I wish there was something we could do, but I promise we'll stop by to visit once in a while."  
  
Ron elbowed him. "What's this 'we' business Potter?"  
  
"Actually there is one small thing you could do for me," Sir. Nicholas said, gesturing to Ghastly. "A pokemon doesn't deserve to be holed up inside a cave, watching as its master is unable to train it. You seem to do very well with pokemon and I was wondering, would you take him on your journey?"  
  
Harry was touched and overwhelmed. "I'd be honored. What do you think Ghastly?"  
  
Ghastly smiled and licked Harry's cheek in approval…which unfortunately lead to Harry being temporarily paralyzed. He hit the ground with an odd look on his face, and with his eye twitching said, "I think he likes the idea."  
  
The boys traded Pokegear numbers, to keep in touch along the way. Then, Ron and Harry said their last good-byes to Seamus, Dean and Sir. Nicholas.  
  
"You know what the beauty part of all this is?" Harry asked as they neared the edge of the forest at last.  
  
"You mean aside from you getting another pokemon, Seamus overcoming his fear of ghosts, and us once again getting mobbed by angry flying pokemon?" Ron answered, still annoyed from the whole ordeal. "No, I don't know what the beauty part is."  
  
"Well, it's that we were right about Windward Falls not being too far away."  
  
As Harry and Ron overlooked the massive waterfall that pored from the mouth of the cave and fed the rivers and lakes of Windward Falls, Ron took in the sentiment for about ten seconds.  
  
"Shut up Harry. Just shut up." 


End file.
